


Beloved Captive

by HannaM



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Consent Issues, Creepy Fluff, Cuddlefucking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanato could kill Yui, right now, and make her thank him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Captive

Yui knows when her eyes won't open that the moon is almost full.  
  
She can feel Kanato's hands petting her hair, and his will keeping her immobile. It could, she supposes, be one of his brothers touching her, but if Kanato is close enough to control her body, it's unlikely that he would allow anyone else to lay a hand on his precious doll.  
  
In a weird way, the thought was comforting. Yui _knows_ Kanato. While she is treasured by him, she has little to fear from the other Sakimakis.  
  
Her eyelids are pulled open, and the first thing she sees is Kanato's manic grin.  
  
"Yui is so pretty like this. Still and quiet. No one would even think you were alive at all."  
  
Comments like that would have frightened Yui once. Now… now she can't say she's _used_ to them, exactly, but she's started to think Kanato doesn't truly mean to kill her. Or at least, that if he does, it might not be so bad.  
  
After all, if Kanato kills her sooner rather than later, her soul might still go to heaven.  
  
_"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?"_ Kanato sings softly, taking her limp body into his arms. _"Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme…"_  
  
Sometimes Yui wonders if there's any way she can save Kanato's soul. If he has one.  
  
She's never been sure if it would be more horrible for him to have a soul but still do these cruel things, or to have never had a soul at all and be unable to help being what he is.  
  
_"...a true love of mine..."_  
  
(Mostly, Yui thinks he has one)  
  
Kanato stops abruptly. She wonders if he can hear her thoughts.  
  
"Yui, do you love me?"  
  
_Yes._  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Yes, I love you, Kanato."  
  
Kanato nuzzles her cheek. "Good." He giggles softly. "Say it again."  
  
"I love you, Kanato."  
  
Kanato sighs, with pleasure, she thinks. His will raises her up out of his arms, sitting on the bed and then standing facing him, the moon at her back, giving him strength.  
  
And then suddenly she has control of her own body again, with Kanato no nearer than the space between where she stood and the bed. Yui stares at him before she can think, so surprised is she that he would let her go so early in the night.  
  
"It's no fun if you're only saying what I tell you to say." Kanato lies back on the bed. "Then Yui is no better than Teddy. Teddy doesn't really love me either."  
  
She can't help but feel sorry for him. He looks so small all of a sudden, so helpless. Yui knows it is an illusion, but… but she doesn't think he is lying to her.  
  
Yui walks to the bed and sits by him. "But I _do_ love you, Kanato. I want to make you happy. You're…" she hesitates. "You're very special to me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She looks down into his wide hopeful eyes, lavender like his hair. "Really. More than anyone."  
  
It's true.  
  
Kanato grins.  
  
He moves so fast that he's straddling Yui now and she has no idea how it happened. His will is tight around her again, and she couldn't move if she wanted to. She doesn't even know if she wants to or not.  
  
What Yui does know is that he's sliding her skirt up and she wishes he wouldn't, because she's just realized she's not wearing underwear.  
  
"Now, what should we do tonight? Tell me what you want."  
  
Her mouth forms the reply he wants before her mind can ever contemplate the question. "You, Kanato."  
  
Kanato giggles to himself. "And what do you want me to do?"  
  
Yui's thoughts shrink within his grasp. What she really wants is…  
  
Kanato smiles and her heart thuds. "Gentle? Is that so?" He lowers his head and takes her earlobe between his teeth, just a nip at first, then a tug, then a _bite_ , not hard enough to break the skin but just hard enough to bring tears to the corners of her eyes. "But you sound so nice when I hurt you…"  
  
The blush Yui feels rising upon her cheeks is genuine enough. She does enjoy the things he does to her, despite herself. Once he's already gone ahead and ignored her protests. But just once, she wishes…  
  
Kanato kisses her forehead, and Yui's whole body feels it. "I can be gentle. It should be interesting, don't you think? But first, give me some of your blood."  
  
_No!_ Yui wants to scream, but her throat is his already. Kanato licks her neck, and a shudder runs down her body. (If he can control her involuntary reactions, he's never bothered) His right hand caresses her inner thigh while his left tears the blouse of her school uniform.  
  
He could kill her, right now, and make her thank him for it.  
  
Instead, he kisses her, his hands moving to her waist. It's a tender kiss, except for the way he's paralyzed her.  
  
"What a cute doll you are." Kanato nuzzles her neck as he shifted his legs to her side. His fingers are cold on her stomach, the way they always are when he hasn't fed for a while. Yui shudders as his fangs sink into her, and as he moans, for a moment she thinks maybe that's all he wants this time.  
  
And then she feels her left leg rise up and slide right over the other leg, turning her hips (her skirt rides up millimeter by horrible millimeter, exposing _everything_ ) away from Kanato, while her head and neck remain immobile so Kanato can drink without interruption.  
  
Kanato strokes her bare hip and pulls away from her neck with a sigh. "That's good." He kissed her shoulder through the rip he'd made in her school uniform and curled around her body. "You like it when I bite you, isn't that right?"  
  
Yui felt his hold loosen, just enough for her to speak. "I… I'm not…"  
  
Kanato lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the palm. "Don't you like it when I do this?" He took her index finger into his mouth, slowly and Yui moaned, hating herself for it.  
  
"I love you," he purred, his groin aligning with the back of her hips so she could feel how hard he was. His hand, hot now, stroked her stomach again. "Beg for me."  
  
"P…please…" Yui whispers. "Please."  
  
She feels his body shake with laughter before she hears it. "You're so cute. And you're all mine."  
  
When he enters her, her throat freezes up again. She's almost glad, because it means she won't humiliate herself by crying out: in pain, in pleasure, in both.  
  
It would be so much easier if Yui could tell herself that it was Kanato's control over her body that made her feel good when he used her like this. So much simpler if she was only giving him what he wanted because she had no other choice.  
  
But she yearns for his kisses, raining down from her neck to her shoulder, the touch of his hand, tracing lazy patterns on her torso, and yes, yes, she yearns for this.  
  
"Mmm…" Kanato's thumb brushes over her mouth. "Your face always looks so pretty when you can't protest. But I miss the sounds that come out of this mouth when I'm making you feel good, so…"  
  
_"Aah!"_ Yui couldn't help it. He'd given her back her voice just as he thrust again, hot and deep and _full._  
  
"More!" Kanato growls in her ear. She's whimpering now, wishing that she could roll her paralyzed hips back into him, encourage him to go faster, harder. He knows how good this position is for her…  
  
_"Kanato!"_ she moans, as he rocks into her again, his hand roughly squeezing her small breast. Why did she ask him to be gentle? She needs this, oh how she needs it!  
  
But to her misery, he's doing as she asked before. Slowing down, gentle, teasing touches, soft kisses to her shoulder that make her dizzy with longing. "K-Kanato…"  
  
His tongue drags along the column of her neck, over the places where his fangs have sunk into her night after night, where she's sensitive now. For a moment, he pauses, and she thinks he is going to take her blood again.  
  
Instead, Kanato nuzzles her neck and rips off what's left of her uniform blouse. Her arms hang limply in place, and for a moment Yui panics, wanting so badly to throw up those arms and cover herself but not being able to.  
  
"It's all right," Kanato croons. "What you really want is to do what I say, isn't it?" As his finger traces the edges of her bra, his voice goes husky. "Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Yui whispers. She feels better when Kanato's arm wraps around her and he kisses her jawline tenderly.  
  
And she forgets all about it when he pushes into her again, _hard._  
  
Yui's body is always willing, whether the rest of her is or not.  
  
"But since you're being so good," Kanato licks her cheek. "I'm going to give you a reward."  
  
She can't resist him. "R-reward?"  
  
Kanato sighs impatiently. "I'm not granting you permission to speak just so you can stupidly repeat what I say."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He giggles softly and whispers in her ear, "You'd look very cute on your knees with your mouth open."  
  
Yui feels sick. She knows she can't do that. They tried, once… she still remembers the way he struck her when she was on the floor, gagging and choking. She's sure he remembers too. If she fails again…  
  
"Or…" Kanato's hand slides higher, to her neck, and she manages not to make a soft noise. "I can hold you, and kiss you, and hurt you." Her own hand rises at his command, dropping beside her thighs. "What game should we play? Choose."  
  
Yui tries to close her eyes, but she can't. She tries to turn away, but she can't.  
  
"Or… should I do something else?"  
  
Does she really want to put herself completely at the mercy of Kanato's vast nightmareish imagination? "H-hold me," she stammers out.  
  
She feels Kanato smile against her neck. "I love you," he says, dreamily.  
  
Yui shivers as he pulls out of her, but before she can wonder at it, she's on her back and he's half on top of her, kissing her.  
  
It's so easy to forgive him everything when his kisses are so sweet and gentle.  
  
When her arms lift up and wrap around him, Yui doesn't mind, even if she has no control over them. When her legs slide apart and his hips move between them, she barely notices.  
  
She's disappointed when he pulls out of the kiss, but grateful when her torso rises forward after him, and Kanato embraces her tenderly.  
  
Then he bites her ear and she cries out, dizzy with desire. All she wants is…  
  
She's in his arms and on her back, and he's nuzzling her and kissing her and biting her and licking her skin, and one of her legs is around his hips now, and she can't remember if she wanted that or he did, but it feels so nice.  
  
Kanato shifts so only one arm is around Yui, and with his free hand brushes hairs out of her face. She smiles up at him, and he smiles back.  
  
As Kanato leans in to kiss her again, she's only dimly aware of his hand, trailing along bare skin, sometimes ever so slightly scraping fingernails against particularly sensitive areas so she moans into his mouth. That awareness heightens considerably when that hand cups her between her thighs, one finger probing her before she can cry for him to stop.  
  
Not that she could, since he's taken her voice away again.  
  
Yui wishes she could cover her face with her hands, mortified that he can feel how shamefully she responds to him. Worse, her face isn't the only part of her that burns as he explores her with his fingers, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Don't you like it when I rub you here? Or pinch you here? Or put my fingers in here?" Kanato laughs, the low little laugh that always means he's going to be very good to her or very bad to her. "Without those stupid clothes, I can see how red you are. I like it ."  
  
He's found a rhythm now, fast and rough and good, and Yui doesn't have it in her to resist the mounting pleasure any longer, especially with him kissing her breasts and nuzzling her neck. If she could move, she would be stroking his head and rolling her hips and gasping his name, and she's close, she's so, so close-  
  
Kanato's hand stops.  
  
"Not until I tell you to," he whispers into her ear, as though she'd voiced her disappointment instead of thinking it.  
  
Kanato removes his hand and raises it to his lips, tongue darting out to lick one of his fingers, still coated with Yui's wetness. His eyes flutter shut and he sighs, taking his finger into his mouth to suck on it obscenely, the noises he's making even more sinful than the sight of his mouth like that.  
  
"I was going to make you lick it up, but…" Kanato moans, taking more fingers into his mouth greedily. "Tastes almost as good as your blood!" he manages to gasp out.  
  
By the time he's finished, Yui can't imagine wanting to do anything but whatever Kanato needs. She's happy when her leg drops back down to the bed so he can shift his body beside hers, happy when her body twists the opposite way from earlier so Kanato can penetrate her that way again.  
  
And so, so happy when he thrusts into her hard and keeps moving inside her that way, his rough usage an odd but pleasant contrast to the gentle caresses of his hands and the increasingly ecstatic declarations of love he moans into her ear.  
  
Yui belongs to Kanato, heart, mind, body and soul. All she wants is for him to go on making her feel good, to feel how much pleasure she can give him.  
  
Kanato's tongue traces the outermost edge of Yui's ear. "You're mine," he growls, and a soft noise comes out of her before she realizes he's given her back her voice. She feels his chest shake against her back with laughter before he resumes with renewed intensity.  
  
Now that she can speak, she can't stop herself from making noises (humiliatingly loud, eager noises) as the sensations build again, so sweetly and insistently that she's sure Kanato's going to give her permission any moment now, any moment-  
  
Kanato cries out, bucking inside her, and Yui loves him, adores him, imagines he's going to pull her hair or scratch her belly with his nails or even bite her like usually does, knowing that will be what she needs to join him in carnal bliss.  
  
But then he stills, one hand stroking her stomach while the other toys with her hair. Kanato nuzzles her cheek and wraps his leg around her, which would have kept her from moving even if she had to will to. "Tell me the truth," Kanato murmurs, tenderly.  
  
"I can't live without you," Yui whispers. "Please..."  
  
"Mmm." He's no longer inside her, but his hand has traveled up to tease her breast. Yui lies in his arms, shuddering with need.  
  
Kanato smiles, and kisses her cheek. "Greedy. I never said I'd let you come _tonight."_


End file.
